


Unappealing Offer

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Two-thirds of the trio get treated to breakfast in bed.





	Unappealing Offer

Rolling over onto cold sheets, Y/N frowns, before facing her right eyes still shut. “Kells left.” She mumbles to Rook.

He makes a noise, knowing she said something, but unsure of what. His brain still foggy from sleeping. She repeats herself, the words make him open his eyes. He squints at her, before trying to look behind her, to see Kells gone. “Might’ve had a lunch or something.” Rook tells her, pulling her on top of him, so they can cuddle. 

She nods, resting her head over his heart. “Figured, we’ve been gone for a bit.” She opens her eyes a bit so she can watch her fingers dance across the tattooed skin of his tattoo. 

“I still think your an idiot for getting this.” 

He doesn’t have to look to know what tattoo she’s talking about, just under his right pec. “Kells has it too and you don’t call him an idiot.” 

She presses a kiss to his chest, “He asked me if I was okay with it. That’s why I’m alright with his tattoo.” She shrugs, “maybe it’s stupid because it’s just a tattoo of my lipstick stain, but it’s something that’s on both of your bodies forever.” 

Rook tightens his hold on her, understanding now why his newest tattoo bothered her and had earned him the new nickname of idiot. “I should’ve asked, instead figuring that if Kells had it, it would be fine if I did.” He then adds to mess with her, “I’ll ask next time.” 

She shakes her head with a laugh, “no next time. You got your tattoo that carries me everywhere, you don’t need another.” 

He rolls them over, propping himself up on his elbows so he doesn’t put all his body weight on her. “What if I want the shape of your hand on my ass.” He says, while nosing at her neck. 

The idea makes her laugh, as she pulls his head up to press their foreheads together, “I don’t know about your ass. I like it how it is.” 

He smiles against her mouth, when he kisses her, her hands having gone from his neck to his ass, grabbing it. “Your so handsy.” Rook mumbles against her lips. 

She tilts her head back, as he starts pressing kisses to the skin of his neck. “You say it like it’s a problem.” 

“Not a problem, just an observation.” 

A cough makes Rook pause from where he was trying to pull off Y/N’s shirt. “Sorry to interrupt, but I made breakfast.” Kells sounds amused as he looks at the picture they paint. 

Rook carefully moves, so he’s sitting on Y/N’s right side. Looking towards the door he sees Kells standing with a tray.

Y/N smiles at the taller man as she adjusts, so she’s comfortably sitting. “I always thought you would make a good housewife.” She teases, making them laugh. 

The blonde carefully hands the tray to Y/N, before sitting with them. Pressing a kiss to her head. “It’s just cheesy eggs.” He tells them, even though they can see it for themselves. 

She shakes her head, “It’s not just cheesy eggs. You haven’t made us breakfast in months. And you’ve never woken up before us to do it.” She kisses him on the shoulder. 

Rook nods, before fishing for something in his nightstand drawer. “You brought breakfast, I brought the weed.” 

The two guys look at Y/N. She sighs, “I only brought my body, so do what you will with that.” 

Kells snorts, “Yeah, like that’s an unappealing offer.” He moves his lips closer to her head, “It sounds like I could get anything.” 

“Within reason.” When she catches where he’s glancing, telling her silently what he wants, she nods. “That’s within reason.” 

Rook realizing what she just agreed to do, laughs. “He’s not going to leave you alone, he’s been wanting that for months.”

She shrugs, taking a bite of the eggs. “I was already going to let him.” 

A noise close to a groan, leaves Kells. “Can we forgot about breakfast?” 

“No. I don’t want to be in the room for that. We are having breakfast, I’ve got a meeting, you can do it then.” Rook says, not wanting to think anymore what Y/N and Kells are going to get up to when he’s gone. 

“Sorry.” 

Rook waves off the apology, he couldn’t blame him for being excited about something he wanted since before they had even been in a relationship. 

She presses a kiss to his cheek, knowing that while it was something Kells liked, Rook would never even think of trying it. “I’ll make it up to you.”


End file.
